Even the smallest person
by TK The Tenacious
Summary: He is Master, if Master goes, what will happen to those who follow him? A short story taking place in the house of Tom Bombadil. No slash, sex, language or violence.


Disclaimer: I own none of the character's within. (Wish I did thought...)

  
  


Authors notes: This story takes place while the Hobbits are staying with Tom Bombadil. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam awoke. The sky was dark and there was rustling of wind and leaves outside the window. He stared around, puzzled for a moment, for he could not remember where he was. The bed was soft, soft as the feather down on young birds.

  
  


He sat upright and looked around. Frodo was in the bed next to him and Merry and Pippin were across from them. He scratched his head and thought. 

  
  


"Now I remember" He muttered sleepily to himself. "We're with old Tom Bombadil. In his house." He nodded, satisfied, he was just turning over to go back to sleep when he heard a rustle go passed his door. He closed his eyes.

  
  


"Heed no nightly noises" He said to himself. 

  
  


There was the sound of the front door opening. Curiosity got the best of him and he slide out of bed. The floor was cold and hard. He shot another look at Frodo to make sure he was safe. Frodo looked deep in a dream.

  
  


"I'll leave him to it" Sam said quietly as he tip toed from the bed room.

  
  


Entering the parlor, the fire had died down quite a bit. It was now just a pile of coals, but it still gave off the faint smell of applewood. He paused and looked about.

  
  


"Heed no nightly noises, that's what Master Bombadil said." But Sam couldn't turn back. He felt the need to go outside, to make sure for himself that the noise was just something he dreamed up in his sleepy little head. He walked across the room to the door. Taking a breath he opened it quietly.

  
  


He stared, the yard was covered with dew, the moon was sinking and the suns first light was tickling the countryside with fingers of soft pink, purple and yellow. As he stood there looking about he heard a voice call his name.

  
  


"Master Samwise" It was soft, quiet and calming.

  
  


Turning toward a clearing in at the front of the house he saw her. It was Goldberry. She was standing at the edge of the yard watching the sun rise. She was smiling at him, her long blonde hair was illuminated by the sun creeping into the sky behind her.

  
  


"Come here won't you? The sunrise is not something to miss" She held out one hand to beckon him.

  
  


He blushed deeply at being called "Master". Samwise had, and always would be good enough for him. He put one furry foot in front of the other and made his way next to her. The crickets chirped all around. When he reached her he bowed clumsily. 

  
  


"You called me Lady?" He stammered

She smiled warmly at him. "Why are you outside so early Samwise?"

  
  


He looked at the earth. 

  
  


"I heard noises, Lady." He said softly.

  
  


She nodded. "Yes. I know"

  
  


He looked at her strangely. She was gazing hard at the forest. The wind gently teased her hair. He took his eye's off her and set them to the forest. It was quite a sight to see. Sunrise and all. He'd seen his share of early sunrises but this was something different. Something entirely different. There was a magic in the air and Goldberry presence was strong. Silence was over the two. 

  
  


"Samwise, why are you on this quest? Won't your garden miss you?" She asked suddenly

  
  


He thought for a moment and then responded. 

  
  


"Yes Lady, it will miss me as much as I miss it. But I must follow Mr. Frodo, no matter what."

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


The question startled him.

  
  


"Why? Well, because I love him. I can't let him face things alone. And, I never want him to go somewhere where I can't follow him. I would follow my Master till the ends of the earth and back if he wanted me to."

  
  


Goldberry nodded and smiled.

  
  


"You have a stout heart Master Samwise. What would Frodo do with out you?"

  
  


Sam dug circles in the dirt with his toe. "Now Lady, Mr. Frodo could do just fine with out me."

  
  


She looked down at his curly head. "Do you really think that Samwise? I think it's just your good upbringing showing through. I know, if you don't yet, that Frodo would be lost with out his faithful Samwise."

  
  


Sam looked at her. Surly he wasn't as important as all that? Frodo could do just as well with out him. 

  
  


"I 'spose so Lady." He said quietly.

  
  


The sun continued to rise, slowly, majestically. She looked back out at the sunrise.

"Samwise, what you and the others are doing is something of great importance. You know that, don't you?"

  
  


This he was sure of. He nodded "Yes Lady, I know." 

  
  


She shook her head sadly. "Do you know what will happen if you don't succeed?"

  
  


He nodded slowly. "Yes... I think so Lady." 

  
  


She fell on one knee next to Sam. He looked at her quietly, his large brown eye's met her blue ones. She lifted her soft white hands and laid them on is shoulders. 

  
  


"Samwise, if the quest doesn't make it, It will be the end of me. The end of Tom and the end of our world... the end of your world."

  
  


Sam's eye's grew wide. "Why?"

  
  


She shook her head sadly. "Sam, oh Sam" She sounded as though she were explaining something to a young child.

  
  


"Don't you know? It will be the end of the forest's, the trees, the flowers. Oh Samwise, this quest means everything, if it fails, there will be no more Goldberry... no more Tom. Samwise... it will be the end of all. Tom is the forest and the forest is Tom. He is Master, tell me, if Master goes, what will happen to those who follow him?"

  
  


Sam thought. What would happen to those who follow him? What would happen to him with out Frodo? Frodo was his Master...

  
  


"Lady, what would happen to the Shire?"

  
  


She looked sad. "Sam, if this quest fails, it will be the end of both our worlds."

  
  


Sam fell quiet. "How will we know? How will I know if it fails? Mr. Frodo and I are only going as far as Bree."

  
  


She shook her head. "Samwise, I know many things, and I know you will be faced with choices, lots of choices. A time will come when you will be alone with Frodo."

  
  


She paused and shook her head. 

  
  


"No, not alone. There will be another with you... I do not know... A desperate time is dawning. Time is ending for Elves and the dawn of Men is starting. It is a time of change about us. All you can do is to keep up."

  
  


She looked at him hard. " Samwise, faithful Samwise. Never let Frodo out of your sight. You must stay with him, follow where he goes. I predict you quest will not end in Bree."

  
  


Sam nodded. "Yes Lady, I think your right. I hadn't thought it would be over that soon. I guess, deep down, I've always know we would go further."

  
  


Goldberry stood. The tops of the trees were all the shades of the rainbow. Sam couldn't believe that there was so much evil in the world, not when there was so much that needed to be saved. 

  
  


Goldberry smiled and took a flower from her hair. Gently, she took Sam's hand's and cupped them. There, she set a waterlily. It was soft and large, its white petal's going pink toward the edges.

  
  


"Take this Samwise, so you can remember what is important. When you see this, think of me, and think of your Shire and all things that are counting on you... including Frodo."

  
  


Sam stared at the gift. This was one of Goldberry's lily's. "I can't Lady, t'wouldn't be right, me takin one of your pretty flowers. It would get crushed and-"

  
  


She stopped him. 

  
  


"Listen." She said softly.

  
  


There was a sound of singing coming from the house. Tom was awake and wanting his breakfast. She beamed.

  
  


"Keep it Sam, and remember everything in your heart."

  
  


She turned from him and made her way back to the house. She singing softly to herself.

  
  


Sam stood alone at sunrise, staring at the gift in his hands'. 

  
  


"Mr. Frodo would be lost without me? Well then, I'll never let him out of my sight... I'll never let him out of my sight..." He murmured quietly, touching the flower.

  
  


"No I won't leave him, not ever." 

  
  


Sam looked back to the house, there was a voice ringing out of it, 

  
  


Hey ho! Merry dol! 

Tom is up and singing!

  
  


Can't you hear his call?

Little people sleeping?

  
  


There was more "Derry dol's" and "Merry dol's" but Sam didn't hear anymore. He tiptoed back inside, past the kitchen where Goldberry and Tom were singing, and back into the bedroom. Opening his pack, he slide the flower inside, and looked at Frodo.

  
  


He frowned, Frodo was dreaming, he tossed and turned and cried out. Sam was by his side in an instant.

  
  


"It's all right Master, Samwise is here."

"Black riders... there going to get me... help..."

  
  


"Now not while your Sam is here Mr. Frodo" He shushed quietly 

  
  


He took Frodos hands and stilled them, then, he kissed Frodo's forehead. Frodo calmed, and whispered in his sleep.

  
  


"I'd be lost with out you... Sam... I'd be lost..."

  
  


Sam's eye's watered and he snuffled.

  
  


"I'd be lost with out you to, Mr. Frodo. Where ever you go, your Sam will always follow. You'll never be lost unless I'm lost with you..."

  
  


~The End~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
